


A Quiet Tale

by scarletsky4748



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Gumiho - Freeform, M/M, Nine-tiled fox, a pinch of seduction here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: "Are you impotent?"Really that's not the case."I kinda hope I am."A tale where Joochan is a sexy, beautiful, badass and smartass nine tailed fox and Jibeom is a mere human living in a small village trying to survive the temptation. Or, in alteration, a tale where the said gumiho fall in love to a human and the said human is there to hold his hand.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Golden Age Fic Fest





	A Quiet Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 092! gumiho (nine-tailed fox) joochan falls in love with a human.
> 
> I hope it does justice to the prompt and I hope you enjoy it peps!
> 
> p.s: I did minor edit here and there esp on the misstypo and dem I was so wordy icb :") (12/02/2021)

***

This story is a tale of time; far, far away from the centuries. One that’s remembered throughout the history.

It’s a tale about a special breed of a fox. A fox that is both cursed and blessed, of beauty and malice.

People who survived from it grasped would tell, how majestic and terrifying.

The fox with a pair of golden eyes, it’s full of bloodlust. The fox with nine tails, the fur is so thick and its movement is deadly. The fox that can transform into a human and deceive anyone with its overwhelming beauty; skin as soft and as cold as the winter snow, lips as rosy as the cherry on spring, and eyes that hid the secret of moon and stars.

It said, the fox lived for hundred to thousands of years and no human can survive should it was not because of its benevolence. 

A being more superior than human, the name was told between whispers.

 _Gumiho_.

For centuries, it was feared and people prayed to be kept away from its ravenous claws.

The wheel of life, however, moved on a direction one could never predict. Even for the mythical creature itself, for the hunter could one day become the hunted.

This was the tale, kept on secret and only known by few; about a Gumiho that almost fell to human’s greed of power and met his deathend. Also, about a story of how ironically he come to live with a human, the kin he most detested.

***

It was a chilly winter, in the middle of a night. The tale began when the moon shone through that dark forest. Between the tall and sturdy trees, a being, muddled in dirt and drenched in blood, jumped from one branch to others. Yet, despite his condition, his face was stunningly beautiful under the bright moonlight, a reflection of the most praised painting from the emperor's collection. His tails, nine of it, moved quite unrefined as he hurriedly rushed into the heart of the forest.

The sound of swarming footsteps followed. The fire of their torch burnt the forest in red, forcing the forest to welcome them with axe and blade in hand.

“THERE THE GUMIHO!!! CATCH THAT GUMIHO.” Their old voices echoed, shattering the stillness of the forest.

Gumiho, that how people called him. Head turned to peek, examining the group of savage shamans who broke into his lair, stealing his beads of knowledge* to amplify their power with the rotten excuse of saving the world from evil like him.

How dare those impudent humans called him the evil when they did multiple of his sins.

While he stood still on one of the tree branches, his tails struck down forward, purposely crashing the branch on its way that it fell on them. The attack continued as he stormed down with the remaining power he could gather. His focus was on the brown bag the leader held. His _yeowoo guseul*,_ the source of his power and the myriad knowledge of earth and heaven _,_ was there. He could sense it so strongly.

Quickly, once his attack took effect, he tore those limbs and charged to grab back his possession.

Yet, before he could secure that sack in his hand, two strokes of arrow hit his already bleeding abdomen. He groaned in deep pain as the arrows were enchanted to weaken him. Sharp teeth gritted against each other, the gumiho growled as he transformed into his animalistic form. Platinum fur with the shade of gold covering its form. His tails grew ten times of its previous size, hitting and shaking the ground.

He howled in fury and forced his way to the leader, snatching the brown sack and with the power left he paralyzed them before he ran into the dark of the forest, teleporting himself to somewhere far so they wouldn’t find him.

When his feet hit the white ground of snow, he was totally out of it. He looked around and found nothing but an empty land of falling snow and small branches. His form returned, a man with a lean figure with nine tails covered his back. His clothes were completely crumbled and covered in blood, worse, his own. The bleeding didn’t stop.

His legs felt weak and he fell on his knee, coughing blood as he tried to open the sack. Then, as if the situation wasn’t bad enough, it was sealed.

He got his hand electrocuted when he forced to open it.

Those shamans really wanted his death, no kidding. And as if it wasn't bad enough, fate truly supported them.

How cruel of fate to betray him.

He growled low, his power depleted in rapid quantity. His consciousness was at the end of the cliff. The memories of his youth flashed before his eyes, of the time when he was just a little fox and he was with his precursor.

_“Joochan, let’s go!”_

On that winter day, a fox, covered in blood, was dying on the white bed of snow.

***

When his eyes cracked open, the rays of sun rudely confronted him. He instinctively observed the surrounding.

It was likely in a house. The wall, the ground and the roof were made out of wood, he typical of human house. Also, he was wrapped with that of warm and soft fabric, again in such of human manner. 

Joochan recalled the previous event. He was freezing and dying in the middle of nowhere because of those damned shamans. His whole body was in staggering pain. It was no doubt, death would take him. 

But, to his surprise, he survived.

He truly thought he was going to die. That he’s unable to access the beads, it was impossible for him to heal and so it was impossible for him to survive. The wound, albeit physical, cut deep through his flesh to his organ. Joochan could feel his entire body being numb, to say the least. He sensed nothing but discomfort on his nerves. He heaved, wondering about how he almost lost his life and the beads refined for hundreds of years.

What would it become in the filthy hand of those human whose body too small to contain their own greed?

There’s no tell.

He, as a gumiho, knew too well how human described their kind. Malice, deceitful, dangerous, evil, human eater. It was truthfully and simply exaggerated. Gumiho did eat human, but only if human provoked them and caught in their trap. For them being malice and deceitful, it was born because they reflected the human they served. Hence, it’s no other than human that created the sin.

If there's anything true about their whatsoever, it's that Gumiho was the master of manipulation and seduction, and they lived a long life. His was almost a thousand.

Weakly, as he already sorted the latest event and gathered enough power to inspect his body, he glanced down. He didn’t have hands there, only two small paws crossed above each other. Then his line of sight moved to his body. A lean figure of a fox, one tail, wrapped loosely in a white cloth. The wounds on his body were fully covered by this silk-like fabric and herbs. His usually proud fur of platinum and gold damped.

Joochan winched seeing the state he was in. 

He tried to stand on his four, but his body refused. A growl of pain was the result. The pain escalated much to his displeasure.

“Ah, are you okay?” It was then an unfamiliar voice.

His whole body tensed when he sniffed the smell of human. He could not mistake that one even in his current state.

A human did show up from a moment after. The human looked relieved for some reasons, which he couldn’t understand.

When the human, a man, approached him it was truly unfathomable; what’s that in his gaze?

Nonetheless, Joochan hissed, defending himself in any way possible. The human kin has been trying to harm him and last time they're sure to kill him, what promise this one wouldn’t?

However, the man was unbothered. He steadily approached the fox.

The wounded gumiho snarled from where he nested, warning the man to stay away, doing his best to make a big fuss. Yet, it didn’t affect the man. That unfamiliar figure sat bravely before him.

“Please don’t move.” The human spoke softly. It's an earnest request.

Joochan glared, yet he didn't move. Even though he didn’t want to comply, he knew it’s better if he didn’t move too much. His sharp eyes watched the human in alert as a hand then landed on his body.

“Easy there.” The man cooed, stroking above the place where the pain sourced. The throbbing mysteriously subsided. He almost purred. 

The human touched was so gentle that it alleviated the pain he suffered.

“I don’t know what happened to you, but I’m sorry that you’re hurt so bad.” He could hear the human murmured.

The comforting gesture intoxicated his body. Although still in alert, he unconsciously began to relax. It was incomprehensible, how a human could have a presence this soothing.

Joochan closed his lids. Before he realized it, the alerted gumiho dived into slumber.

***

It was quite sometimes before his consciousness fully returned. It’s again under the bright of the day when he opened his topaz eyes. His body was in a better state. His joints worked perfectly. The pain was there, but it definitely subsided. Then, with strong will power and effort, he stood on his four, a bit wobbly, his small body swung unbalanced when he tried to walk. At least he could move.

The fox sighed in relief. It’s a given that he could feel his body again; the nerves, the joints, the muscles. 

After a while, he snuggled back to the warm fabric of the makeshift bed on the floor. He examined the room and his condition for the second time. The wrapping was already changed and so was the herbs under it.

 _Apparently_ , the human really took care of him.

Joochan had his eyes waltzing to every corner of the house. It’s plain, almost too simple compared to other human's houses he had visited in the past. There’s not much he could note. A cupboard of clothes, a shelf of stuff, a table, and a small sack on top of the shelf.

A small sack! His eyes widened at the recollection of event where he snatched back his beads. It was in a brown sack; one resembled the sack there.

His small figure almost jolted as he tried to stand too suddenly. Balancing himself on the four legs was quite a challenge when his limb was barely recovered. His eyes turned furious when he recalled about the beads.

_Is it stolen?_

Forcing himself to walk, the petite fox set his step forward. For him to fully recover, he needed those beads. Without the boost from his _yeowoo guseul_ **,** it would take him forever to return to his original form. Hence, he should do anything in his power to protect the beads of knowledge from a human hand. It was his and his alone.

Hence, the fox tried to climb up.

When he was rumbling through the shelf, the human returned. The human shrieked in horror as his shelf was completely out of place. However, it wasn’t long till it turned into an amused chuckle. The head of a fox peeked from one of the drawers in the shelf. 

Realizing the human already returned, the fox glared and growled with all his might. Yet again, the human didn’t budge. The man lifted him up. Joochan scowled, threatening to bite. It startled the human.

“Woah, you’re a fierce one.” But instead the human found that, amusing. He lifted the fox next that brown bag . “You must be searching for this.” This human, then, pushed the sack, already half-opened, to his direction.

Joochan looked at the human in disbelief. _The human didn’t steal from me?_

In the trance of his thought, the human caressed his head. It was nice, although Joochan didn’t want to admit it.

“I know it’s yours, it must be your favourite thing. Was it a gift from your master?” The gumiho scoffed inwardly at that thought of having an owner. He’s the master of himself. Whatever this human had in mind. He just responded through gesture, nuzzling his head on to the brown bag.

The human smiled. Joochan was sure that man was enchanted by the adorable gesture of his small fox form.

Considered enough, the man helped him to put the necklace bead on.

He beamed. It was beyond anything he had experienced. The surge of power he felt was fantastic. Joochan nuzzled to the beads that had returned back. The joy was evident in his expression. He completely forgot that a human was standing to his side.

However, at that moment, for the first time of many centuries, he’s thankful for a human and deeply in debt. If it wasn’t for the man, he wouldn’t get the beads back since the shaman put the spell for gumiho.

Thus, he let the human carried him back to his warm nest and willingly being docile when the man patted his head. Still, he should bite that man when he ruined his reunion with his beloved beads.

After that day, his body was recovering at a speedy pace which also surprised the human. After a week, he’s completely healed and able to move freely. He spent only a day to study the area around the house, including the forest on the southwest. It was enough proof that his power had fully recharged.

The human, Jibeom, or so people called him, ushered him to the forest after that. He carried him near the forest border and bid him goodbye.

“Take care, little fox.”

During his stay, Joochan was genuinely surprised. Jibeom, the human, asked for nothing. He thought Jibeom was obvious of his identity. Thus, he treated him so well. Who would share his daily meals with a wounded fox with no clear background?

But, Jibeom did. It was genuine with no ill-intention. He's oblivious of the real creature behind the small fox. 

There, they parted. Joochan took a few steps to the forest. He stopped midway, glanced at that human for the last time. Then, he ran into the deep forest and never looked back.

***

From the tree near the forest border, a figure stood on the highest branch under the dim of the sun that soon would vanish. His tails bloomed behind his back, resembling the grace of lotus in its prime days. The wind brushed his orange locks, but his gaze didn’t flatter from the main object.

The human who saved his life. It was already past a month since that human rescued him from the hand of death.

Jibeom was awake, sitting on his front porch and humming a melody Joochan come to be familiar.

The gumiho stayed there, quietly watching.

He condemned human with all his might, but this case was an exception.

He’s in debt of life, and thus he should return the favour.

He should, or it would hunt his pride forever.

Joochan jumped down. It wasn’t and never his plan to owe human something. They’re just savage being with a tremendous hunger for power. Yet, fate did betray him and it seemingly wouldn’t be on his side for a while.

He owed this human and so he should pay.

He transformed himself into a human. From his hundreds (almost a thousand) years of experience and from the tale of other gumihos, there’s one thing that all human had in common. One that gumiho through generation knew how to take advantage of and let the human paid for a hefty price.

This one, he would give for nothing in exchange. 

***

Jibeom was storing the woods for fire, singing his heart content in between, when a figure showed up in front of his house. A petite figure wore only a thin layer of cloth, he looked confused and cold. Jibeom paused from pilling the woodcut.

“Can I help you with something?” He approached the man, truly concerned.

However, as soon as he got closer to that figure, he’s flustered and lost for words.

The stranger before him was beautiful, to say the least. He had this crisp brown colour for his hair, an odd colour for one, but he had seen foreigners with that colour. The color looked attractive on the stranger. This stranger also had a pair of sharp eyes, resembling that of a fox. It was truly distinct and in itself, captivating.

He blinked, in an inaudible admiration. Astounded.

If he had to describe the stranger in one word, enchanting, that’s it.

“I don’t have a place to stay. Can... I stay here for a while?” The stranger pleaded. His fist clutched on the garment covering his chest. It must be from the could, Jibeom thought.

His heart was moved and without any suspicion, he guided the stranger inside. 

While leading this foreigner into his house, Jibeom took a quick glance from the corner of his eyes. Honestly speaking, he felt like he’s being hypnotized by that gaze, that voice, and the sweet smell. He couldn’t get his head right.

“Are you lost?” After they got inside, he asked, trying to make conversation. The stranger nodded, reluctantly he opened his mouth then closed it the next second.

Jibeom decided he should take a more deliberate method. He let the stranger to first settle inside his house. He served him a cup of warm tea. The stranger seems to be on guard, for what reason? he wasn’t sure.

Was it because his guest felt tense? Jibeom took a sip of his tea, deciding to break the ice.

“I’m Jibeom, I hope my house is acceptable.” He began. Clearly, it was not the best shot he had, but he truly tried. The stranger made him so self-conscious and agitated. There’s only so much beauty a human can handle, and this one was surely out of his league.

He awkwardly took another sip of his tea.

“I'm Joochan and it’s very much acceptable.”

On the other side, Joochan, the stranger, _apparently_ found it amusing. Jibeom was relieved when he could hear a snip of a chuckle from the pair of rosy lips.

The man blinked to himself, _why on earth suddenly I’m distracted by his lips?_

It was something unorthodox for him to be distracted by something so physical. 

“Ah, it’s a relief. This is not a big place, but I can guarantee that this house can keep you warm through the night. There’s blanket, pillow, and some coat.” He blabbered, anything to keep his mind intact. 

“Thank you.” Joochan gave him another smile. 

Jibeom embraced himself. He probably made a fool of himself in front of Joochan while the other was totally charming him. He properly looked at Joochan and their eyes met for a decent moment.

There’s a glint in those topaz pair that he couldn’t grasp. 

He offered his guest a dinner. After the ice was completely melted, the ambience around them was warmer. Although, it should sacrifice his hand since he’s busy looking at Joochan when the other asked him about the area around and accidentally got the hot tea spilt to his hand.

Their dinner was simple, grilled fish. They grilled it together on the empty kitchen ground which purposely used for grilling. Joochan insisted to help, so there they were, waiting for the skewer of fish to be fully cooked by the fire next to each other. Joochan shared his story there, that he was running away from something and that he’s lost in his way to find a shelter. Thus, he felt truly grateful that he’s allowed to stay there albeit only for a short moment.

“Please stay as long as you need then, while you figure things out.” Kindly Jibeom suggested. He handed Joochan the cooked fish, one for himself. 

The dinner was delightful, and Joochan appetited was surprisingly big that Jibeom found himself shocked multiple times. His two days stock was gone but it’s a pleasure to see his guest eating so well.

He escorted Joochan to his room after dinner. It was already long ago since the last time he had a guest sleeping over. So he was quiet doubting about the guest room, but luckily the room was principally proper and clean. They chatted for a brief moment before they waved each other good night.

Though, as strange as it might sound, when he turned to his room, Jibeom can feel Joochan gaze probing his figure from behind.

That night, for the first time in his house he can’t seem to fall asleep. He’s always fast to sleep after a long day of work. However, tonight, his mind kept wandering to that stranger he just met, Joochan.

His beauty was taunting him. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, there’s something about Joochan that’s so alluring, almost sensual. His fair skin, brown hair, those captivating eyes. It haunted him like a hungry ghost trying to eat his soul.

He heaved a heavy sigh, feeling deeply sinful for having those thoughts. 

***

When the door slid open, Jibeom was wide-awake, perturbed again and again by his guest's charms. Yet he was delirious and he didn’t realize that an intruder had come to his room; the same intruder who visited his head.

His guest, and unknowing to him, a gumiho.

“Jibeom.” That voice called and Jibeom was conflicted. It’s elegant and at the same time sensual.

He must be delirious that the distance of dream and reality was untold to him. Joochan was standing in front of his room, his cloth was intact but it’s definitely loose on his frame. Then, before the other could conduct a proper response, the guest took his move.

His smile was the definition of forbidden fruit.

Their skin touched, the shorter hand placed above his. There, he realized it was not a dream of some sort.

Jibeom gulped. He could begin to grab reality and he's definitely not in a dream.

“Is… there anything I can help?” He mustered all his power to keep himself in check and managed to ask. Those topaz pair was majestically gleaming and Jibeom swore his eyes must be playing a trick on him.

Joochan didn’t say a word. As Jibeom had all his willpower mustered to refuse, The fox was as determined to _reward_ his saviour. He sat next to Jibeom, using a bit of his magic to charm the other.

The human was enchanted then, absolutely charmed. He was drowned in every single detail of his opponent's beauty. The wave of his lashes, his brilliant topaz like a hidden gold, and his voice– 

“You’ve saved me.” It’s dripping honey, his words, magnetic.

Jibeom can only stare while the conscience that left forced his dumbfounded brain to comprehend the situation.

The fox didn’t stop there. He leaned in closer, half crawling above him and tugging the side of his cloth down, revealing his flawless shoulder and majority of his smooth chest.

Jibeom was absolutely shocked that it kicked his head so hard. He suddenly found his vocal cord to speak.

“Joochan- what are you doing?”

The person in question gave this thin smile, bashful but definitely sensual. Jibeom needed to hold his breath at how blinding it was.

“Let me return the favour.”

He leaned further, and really, their lips were just a breath away. Jibeom was in shock while Joochan was pleased.

However, before anything could proceed further, Jibeom found his courage and stopped Joochan midway. He looked away, flustered, while Joochan got himself dazed.

“Please don’t do that.” Avoiding the _view_ in front of him, Jibeom put the garment back in its place. Once it was completely covered, he looked at Joochan, hoping his rejection didn’t hurt the later.

It’s a confusion that he met, which was truly the situation for the gumiho. Joochan was stunned by the turn of event. For a human to be able to refuse his temptation, to refuse _him._

“Why? I want to repay your kindness, Jibeom.” He asked, persistently staying in his position. His eyes dug into Jibeom’s darker orbs. He could sense the spark of desire there.

However, Jibeom gently sat him down, clearing his throat, probably trying to get a hold of himself.

“I appreciate the thought.” He said, holding Joochan shoulder still in anticipation of any possible attack. Joochan was truly irresistible and his molded resolve could break by a single request.

Joochan smile dropped almost immediately as Jibeom clearly refused his offer. It pained Jibeom though, seeing such a beautiful smile disappeared because of him.

“But we can’t do that.” He added with all seriousness.

Then it was silence.

Joochan frowned and Jibeom inwardly wiped an imaginary tear, for him to ruin such a sweet smile of his guest. But how could they do something like that when they shared no feeling or bound by any liaison?

Although he heard that foreign countries supported their people on doing the body x body thing without prior bound of marriage there, it was still all unfamiliar to him. Here, it was considering a dreadful action. He’s not a saint, but he didn’t want to taint Joochan or ruin the impression they had for each other when they just met.

On the other side, the determination in Jibeom’s eyes was perplexing. Joochan squinted as he tried to solve a puzzle of a human before his eyes. He lived for almost a thousand years and no human could win from his appeal. Hence, how and hy? His brain sought a logical answer.

"Are you… impotent?"

Which it did. Impotency was said to be a severe biological factor that hindered a man from his earthly desire.

Jibeom was speechless with that remark.

Really that's not the case.

In fact, he’s a healthy man with working hormone and that’s exactly the problem, which he wouldn’t elaborate on.

"I kinda hope I am." He muttered under his breath and gave Joochan an awkward smile. “I’m really sorry. It’s just, if we talk about _carnal_ desire, I believe, it should be done with your respected partner and that we are not bound by anything, it’s just wrong.” Jibeom looked at Joochan, his gaze was pleading. “But if you really insist to return me the favour, let’s talk about it tomorrow?”

Joochan didn’t budge. He stayed in that position. Rosy lips jutted down into a pout. Disappointed, it was for sure. Curious, he did, with no doubt. His curiosity was far bigger than the disappointment.

_A human refused him? Is this one really a human?_

“Then let me sleep with you here. I’m afraid of sleeping alone.” He insisted. If he couldn’t seduce this man, at least he should be allowed to confirm that.

Jibeom was again left wordless but he nodded, surrendering under that determined gaze.

That night he helped Joochan to move his bed next to his. It was a nerve-racking experience and he was anxious about what could possibly happen. Joochan thankfully didn’t try anything that included sudden development.

He faced Jibeom, staring, when they're ready to sleep.

“Are you sure you’re not impotent?” He asked again. Jibeom deadpanned.

Through the night, Joochan asked the same question six times and Jibeom was exasperated. Then, Joochan offered to give a hand to help him find out.

“….”

They stared for a long five seconds, Joochan’s innocent smile featuring Jibeom’s glare. After that, Joochan fully gave up and Jibeom could sleep in peace. 

***

“You can help me by being my assistant, how about that?”

Joochan stared at the man, he had confirmed that the man was human. It puzzled him further as Jibeom owned no indication of typical in his action.

If he's a monk, that would be more understandable.

Curiosity vividly filled his gaze. For he’s the fox that mastered the art of temptation, encountering a human who didn't fall to his charm was new.

Is he not that attractive anymore?

"Would that work for you?" The fox fixed his attention back to the conversation.

"If that's preferable for you, what should I do though? Is _taking care_ of your individual’s _needs_ included?" The smile was one of a maiden; a flower just blooming. Utterly a contrast to explicit-but-implicit question carried just now.

Jibeom was tongueless for a moment. Something caught him on the throat. He distracted himself with the shelf, rubbing his nape out of all places, getting all awkward.

Joochan pulled a sly smile behind his long-sleeve seeing Jibeom's reaction. His being and the word unappealing surely didn't go side by side. The way Jibeom sometimes sneakily admired his side profile every now and then and this scene before his eyes, it's hard evidence.

He being unattractive surely wasn’t the problem.

"Ah...it's more on helping with chores and helping with collecting wood supplies, or helping me with work also maybe going around the village while exploring, find something you like? Well… until you decide on what you want to do." The human glanced from the corner of his eyes.

The gumiho hummed low. Honestly, the proposal didn't catch his interest. In fact, it slipped right away.

He was busy being curious and gauging the figure before his eyes, learning the human gestures.

It’s simply a matter of manner that he expressed interest in the proposed suggestion. He had a debt to pay and he didn't want to owe anything to a human.

"Can I request something?” An idea, a brilliant one he’s confidence, crossed.

It quickly got Jibeom’s attention and Joochan was beyond pleased. 

His smile was wide, ear to ear and his whole face beamed as head tilted to Jibeom’s direction. “Let me sleep with you-“

Almost instantly, Jibeom cut him. “Joochan, we already talked about that and we can’t do that.”

A teasing smile propped the cunning in his orbs. The later clearly fell into his trick. “So, you’re now having that _kind_ of thought?” his tone turned to be dejected, retreating and leaning away from the human. The fox sighed heavily. “I only wanted to ask if you could allow me to sleep in your room. Being alone scared me….”

The pressure of guilt was terrible, Jibeom was incoherent of his next action. Seeing Joochan looked down there. He took a deep breath and cursing inwardly. Why his mind directed on _that_? Living alone for so long made him truly jumbled in the mud when faced with this kind of situation. 

“I’m sorry that I misinterpret your words.” Carefully, he approached Joochan, planning to soothe the brown-haired man. “You could sleep next to me while you stay here.”

“Are you sure?” Joochan turned slightly, glancing at the slightly taller figure. The gumiho did a very wonderful job to suppress his triumphant smile. 

“Yes, you have my words.” Jibeom assured the later. He reached close to Joochan and sat close to him.

The fox didn’t waste any time. He lunched to Jibeom’s side and hugged that man while purposely brushed his lips on the cheek.

That’s certainly a score for him.

***

Jibeom kept his distance three feet at the very least when they walked around the village after what happened in the morning. It’s amusing to see how the small gesture got him so agitated. Joochan decided he’d look obedient for the rest of the day.

For the agenda, the human took him to visit some, in his term, vital places of the village near his house. He followed, compliant or so it seemed. The gumiho mostly gave a shallow nod and an empty smile to these new acquaintances slash colleagues Jibeom introduced. His focus was fully pinned on the man by his side.

He didn’t look like the person who enjoyed socializing but many people obviously admired him. Joochan lost count at how many people had been stealing a glance to see Jibeom while they’re walking down the crowded street. The weirdest part, Jibeom was unaffected. The man was actually too busy glancing at him in alert, but his face was flustered all the time. Joochan grinned.

Their trip was short to the village. There, he knew that Jibeom worked as a carpenter and one that’s praised highly by that villagers. Near the evening, Jibeom took him to the dock, buying food supply before returning home. The trip was more pleasant than he first imagined it. Although some scum did exist and being an eyesore, Jibeom stood for him. It’s _nice_ seeing those shameless men got scolded.

It also confused him even more though. To the gumiho that lived through many milestones of human history, Jibeom was truly an oddity. He was nice to a level where it could kill himself. Joochan put his mantle down, freeing himself from the thick garment into the embrace of warm house. Jibeom already walked ahead, preparing for their night meal. 

The later gave a straight order for Joochan to stay still and wait on the open room with this sceptical look, being totally cautious.

Joochan found himself being amused for multiple times around Jibeom. It’s different from the kind of _fun_ he usually had when he used his human form. This one was light and tickling, and he was muffling a burst of laughter. 

He peered from a slight gap to the kitchen. Soon, he pondered about the man there.

Though, how could someone display no sign of greed, glutton, or such? Back then in the village, this old lady gave him the extra privilege to take anything he wanted from her stall, Jibeom instead gave it to an elderly that’s been waiting too long.

About lust, he was convinced, Jibeom had that. He did, Joochan could sniff it on the air. However, this human was really capable to confine it. When it surfaced, Jibeom would soon kick it away.

Amazed, the gumiho wouldn’t choose that expression to state his current interest towards the human.

He’s just curious. Even it’s a little, he would sense if there’s even the slightest corrupt aura from a person. Human generally had it, while Jibeom didn’t.

But he’s perfectly sure Jibeom was a part of humankind. 

“Here’s the dinner.” Jibeom showed up with two bowls and a plate full of food. They ate delightfully. Even though Joochan didn’t particularly feel hunger, the food was delicious and he liked the taste. Again, Jibeom was speechless to seeing Joochan eating habit.

After eating, they cleaned up, Jibeom allowed him to partake in that. Joochan, absolutely, used that chance to his heart content.

“Jibeom, I wanna ask a question, can I?” He piqued when they placed the bowl and plate back in its place.

“As long it doesn’t include impotency.” Jibeom spared him a glance. Being questioned about that topic was quite a traumatic experience, blame Joochan for being too close.

The foxy eyes lightened up. His chuckle was a song in itself when Jibeom was trapped in another episode where he got distracted by the simplest thing Joochan did. The other moved swiftly and paused his step.

That bright topaz stared straight at him with this curvy coy smile.

“Am I beautiful?” Joochan inquired.

It shouldn’t take him too long to answer but the closer they were, Jibeom was reminded again and again of how beautiful the man that lived with him. 

“…yeah, truly.” His words muffled under his breath, unable to take his eyes away. 

“Then,” Joochan, on the other side, purposely, slowly, leaned closer and whispered to the human’s ear. “Would you reconsider my payback?” His eyes glittered with mischief.

Jibeom almost jolted from where he stood and got his butt straight on the ground. Lucky it didn’t happen.

“Gosh, Joochan! Stop that.” He sounded desperate and looked completely betrayed, but his voice remained gentle. Joochan leaned away before Jibeom could glare at him.

They went to sleep after that. Joochan followed Jibeom to their shared room, it’s legitimately his room too since this morning (quite cheating but Jibeom agreed nevertheless). As soon as they’re settled under the thick blanket, Jibeom turned to face the other way.

Joochan watched that board back in amusement. He knocked it with his knuckle. “Jibeom, are you awake?” The man didn’t respond. “It’s cold.” Still, there’s no response.

So, the fox just snuggled to that back. Truthfully, the blanket was thin compared to his fur, so he really needed a source of heat.

Jibeom still didn’t react.

Was the human already falling asleep? Joochan didn’t pay any mind. He was quite sleepy, being in a human form was rather power consuming. Hence, he should save as much as he could.

Though, when he was half-way to slumber, he could feel a warm palm stroke his crown and a pair of arms wrapped around his figure, keeping him away from the cold.

Joochan felt a strange tingling in his stomach but shortly found himself comforted in that hug.

This human really confused him as his action didn’t much his knowledge.

However, if there’s one thing he could be certain, this human was truly gentle in his doing; a human so different from the greedy creature he knew.

Somehow, just somehow, the gumiho was so immersed into this human existence. 

***

Joochan took his canvas and seated himself on the tree trunk. It's a new furniture for the house. Jibeom purposely put that log there for them to rest.

It was a week ago. He was only talking randomly about how it would be good to have somewhere to sit and enjoy the scenery since the forest looked fresh and lively in the morning.

The next day, a long trunk of tree existed near the front porch exactly where he wished it to be.

It’s now spring. He glanced at the bright sun. The gumiho then pondered about his circumstance.

Originally, he planned to stay for a very short while. Yet, it’s already past a month count and he was still there, observing this human, doing routines with him. It was mundane: waking up, getting ready, and doing work. He typically would get bored. But during his stay with Jibeom, he discovered countless small things that hushed the boredom away. Surely, it’s because he constantly sneaked here and there to do some little mischief, especially in trying to tempt Jibeom. It’s more challenging now that Jibeom already caught with his habit. That man even had the nerve to tease him back.

Surely, he failed. 

The gumiho looked at the open storeroom where Jibeom doing his work. Then, he started to draw a line on the white paper.

Today would be another set of routine. Jibeom was currently busy with his tool, craving another dull log of wood into something. He usually would ask Joochan to help him with inspiration. If it wasn’t that, Jibeom would ask him to paint something on the furniture surface. Thanks to his random sketch.

 _It’s gorgeous_ , It's fresh in his mind when Jibeom discovered the piece of paper and him as a package. Since that, painting became one of his duties. 

“You could hit big as an artist.” He was too indulged in his painting that he didn’t realize the later already stood beside him. He was watching from behind before moving to sit next to him. Joochan didn’t bother to reply. Being a painter and engage with humans was too much of an idea. He did it before, centuries ago. It ended terribly.

Nonetheless, he did enjoy panting.

It’s just like any another day then, one that he’s so accustomed. They would chat, or Jibeom would quietly watch him painting until it was the time for lunch or dinner, if he’s too deep in his imagination.

Joochan took a glimpse of the forest. There’s a longing tug in his heart, to return. Forest was always the centre of his life, that depth and unknown heart of many life forms. Yet, every time he thought about returning, Jibeom’s face would flash in his mind, stopping him.

Did he develop attachment?

The thought gave him a winch. Although Jibeom showed no indication of being a _bad_ type of human, being attached to a human is a bad idea. Who knew Jibeom had an ulterior motive?

It’s never wrong to be always cautious.

The gumiho put another stroke on his painting, portraying the forest. Jibeom didn’t make any voice from beside and so he concluded that they would have a quiet day today.

Or so he thought.

A thud landed on his shoulder. Joochan glanced to his side. It’s a Jibeom who fell deep in slumber. His black hair was a bit messy. Instinctively, Joochan smoothed it back into place.

His face looked so serenade despite the sleeping position that’s quite painful to see.

Who can sleep in that sitting position like that? He tapped Jibeom’s shoulder to wake him before he hurt his own neck. Unfortunately, it was vain. Jibeom did open his eyes, just a very bit, then changed his position to sleep on the trunk.

The Gumiho looked at the human amusedly. Maybe he could spare him some favour, carefully he lifted Jibeom’s head to his thigh as the pillow replacement. That would be more comfortable.

The weather was windy and the sun was cloudy. An odd sense of tranquillity surrounded him. It was still a mystery, how he could relax with a human near him.

He was never at ease around human, but he’s at ease to be near Jibeom.

***

It was then half of a year.

It should be underlined that Joochan despised humankind. Human had tried to kill him many times in every possible option.

Thus, despite living together under one rooftop with a human, Joochan hated the kin. For Jibeom’s case, it’s just dumb luck that he met this kind of _unique_ human.

Too unique that he failed to comprehend the longer he stayed with him.

Hence, he rarely socialized with anyone. The only time he would socialize was when Jibeom took him along. Other than that, he would put his best smile and slip away as soon as he got the chance. He did meet some good people, but it hardly changed his opinion about human.

“We’ll go somewhere today.” One day, Jibeom told him they would spend a week in the village, at his relative to do a babysitting job for a week.

He’s opposing the idea. Unlike Jibeom’s house, the village was crowded and people tended to look at him with this annoying or over admiring gaze filled with brimming lust. And although Jibeom would surely act on it, Joochan still disliked the idea.

In the end, they continued with Jibeom’s plan after the black-haired man succeeded to convince him. Joochan already embraced the worst possibility when they arrived there.

Jibeom said, his nephew was about five.

That kid probably would cry or hide behind his mom when he got in. Kids were relatively pure and that allowed them to be more sensitive than adults in detecting someone’s aura. Gumiho’s aura was one that’s quite strong. Kids usually got nosy and all crying when he’s near.

When they got inside the house, Jibeom introduced him to a small boy. His name was Bomin and he was only as tall as his knee.

Though surprisingly, he didn’t look scared at all. Instead, he stared at him in amazement. The boy quickly bowed then politely he went to Jibeom’s side. He tugged the older and whispered something into his ear.

It was light laughter after that. Jibeom glanced at him for a brief moment before he pushed the small boy to his direction.

The kid, a bit timid, walked close enough to him then looked at him with those beaming eyes.

“Uhm, you are so beautiful!” He exclaimed than immediately ran to hide behind Jibeom. 

Joochan blinked, Bomin covered his face, and Jibeom was clearly entertained by the situation.

When they’re only by themselves and Bomin was far in his dreamland. Jibeom told the gumiho about what the little boy thought about him.

“He asked me like this, _where did you find someone so pretty uncle? Can I marry him?_ ”

The confession was something.

“So what did you said?”

Jibeom for some reasons was reluctant to answer and the conversation ended there.

When the babysitting week happened, it’s a contrast to what Joochan had in mind. The experience was actually wholesome. They played hide and seek, tickle war, and he could try the role of war general with Bomin as his right hand and Jibeom become their sworn enemy. It was really delightful. Though, at the night, his bickering and teasing habit on Jibeom should be put on stop as Bomin sabotaged their room. He snuck suddenly in one night and exclaimed that his favourite place was there, between his uncles. 

Joochan was… touched.

A week never went so fast. When they parted, Bomin hugged him and smooched his cheek.

“Although Uncle Jibeom said he liked you, I won’t lose to him.”

“Oi!”

Joochan blinked, once then twice. The little boy’s action did startle him. Yet it was his statement that caught him out of guard. His gaze glided to Jibeom’s direction. That man was on a sprint with Bomin.

Their eyes met for a brief second and Joochan quickly looked away, somehow he was unable to hold that gaze for long.

***

It’s already the time for winter again. Joochan scooped the snow filling the front yard. It brought a quick flashback of a past tale. A gumiho that almost died; he who was once lying on this white surface, cold and dying. A human then saved him. Then, to return the favour, the gumiho transformed to look like one, hiding his identity as Gumiho so he got close to that human.

The grand idea was: 1) he gave the human his desire 2) go back to the forest and enjoyed life.

Somehow, he ended up living with that human for more than a year. 

When the cold began to creep, he hurriedly returned inside to search for warmth. Jibeom was making tea inside.

“Tea?” The human offered. Joochan simply nodded as he rubbed his hand against each other to inflict warm.

The weather was really freezing outside. 

Joochan looked at the wall painting hanged on the white partition. Then, he glanced at the colourful shelf near Jibeom's side and some handmade clay bowls of him, Jibeom and Bomin. His was the prettiest with blue and white dominating the bowl

This house was rather lively, adorned by decoration. It was so plain when he first come there.

Once the water boiled, Jibeom poured the tea for two which Joochan gladly received.

“Wanna watch?” He suggested as Jibeom took a sniff of his tea.

There’s a new growing habit they developed during winter, watching the snow.

Jibeom nodded. Without further instruction, they went to do their own task. While Joochan took their cups, Jibeom brought the thick blanket.

The gumiho opened the door just enough that they could see the snow falling.

They sat side by side, holding their own teacup with a blanket wrapped tightly around their body. The puff of brown hair landed on Jibeom’s shoulder. The later didn’t react, which brought a smile to Joochan's face. If it was a year ago, Jibeom would flinch over the smallest contact they had. The gumiho glanced lazily from the corner of his eyes.

Time changed things, but for a year to change his life in this way. Joochan had a box full of questions for fate. Once it abandoned him, that he almost died. Then it brought him to meet this human which resulted in the development of a specific emotion so foolish, from human’s nature. Foolish but admirable.

He had seen through centuries, a grief so deep caused by a loss of the precious one. It could even bring a dynasty into a pile of ash.

The first time, he discovered the emotion, it was conflicting. His first instinct was to run away, but his feet stuck, refusing to move as if it could think on its own. It took him an entire month to decide about asking Jibeom about his symptoms.

“I felt uneasy and often lost focus.” It was how he began the consultation, completely forgetting the main factor that caused it.

Jibeom thought he was severely ill and ushered him to see a healer. They returned home with empty hands. It’s not an illness that can be cured by medicine, the healer said.

With determination, he did everything in his power to make sure Joochan returned healthy again.

It took them months to find the cure. As simple as a hug and some kisses and mostly his presence while Joochan cried his fear of being left and hurt (by this human he began to trust).

It’s still such a mystery how it worked to calm him that night. But it was long ago, he’s now content to be where he was (maybe, destined to be) now. He’s been learning to embrace that emotion, those little things he enjoyed doing with the man next to him.

“Would you let me if I stay forever here with you?” The gumiho asked, rhetoric. They both knew the answer.

The human simply smiled, pulling the smaller figure close to his side and placed an endearing peck on his forehead.

***

Thus, the story went quietly, off the radar, far from the probing eyes. They lived peacefully in the quietness, safe and cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> *yeowoo guseul is a necklace of beads that said to store knowledge and power of a gumiho. It's a distinct characteristic that differentiated gumiho with the nine-tailed fox from other cultures.
> 
> Being honest with you all, I originally had only a little knowledge about gumiho in spesific, which was bewildering when I searched for sources and dem the description was more striking on its malice while kitsune, the nine tailed fox I'm most familiar, described in more ambiguous manner which I pictured perfect with Joochan's personality. So, I kinda just mashed those two together and here is bam, I hope it didn't ruin the gumiho character you had in mind.
> 
> pstt don't forget to check their new MV and I suggest you read this with Burn it! on your playlist because the tone mood is very nicely matched!


End file.
